<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make Up For It by daniwritesattimes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790610">Make Up For It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniwritesattimes/pseuds/daniwritesattimes'>daniwritesattimes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ShikaNeji smut [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Gay Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Bottom, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniwritesattimes/pseuds/daniwritesattimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Gods,” Shikamaru gasped, “you’re fucking merciless, please,” he pleaded.</p><p>“Please,” Neji flipped his hair over his shoulder before leaning forward, pressing his hand against the bed right next to the Nara’s head. He lowered his face to Shikamaru’s further straining the boy’s length that weighed heavily and stretched the Hyuga like never before, “...what?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Neji/Nara Shikamaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ShikaNeji smut [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s what isn’t making sense — he says we’ll test over the last third of the tenth chapter, but no one else is talking about it. When I brought it up, no one knew what I was talking about,” Shikamaru complained into his text book, “Not everyone could be that behind,” he figured aloud before considering the types of students that stood in as his classmates. He then frowned pessimisticly before massaging the bridge of his nose, “What a drag,” he sighed. He then leaned back in his chair and looked to the girl who hadn’t said a word since he began his brief rant. She only kept her dark emerald eyes on the Nara as she twirled the eraser of the pencil between her lips. Her lids grew heavy suggestively as she stood from her seat and made for the room’s couch. Shikamaru simply shut his eyes of the girl who seemed to refuse to simply be upfront with anything she was trying to convey.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shikamaru furrowed his brows. He was heavily against rising from the seat that felt tethered to him, regardless, he pushed the chair back from the table and stood before sauntering over to the blond, “Temari, look...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before he could finish however, Temari gripped the collar of his shirt and spun him powerfully before shoving him down against the couch. The impact bounced the Nara whose eyes shot wide at the sudden and swift movement that had been forced without warning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Woah, hey!” He tried before the girl sat on him in the blink of an eye, “stop,” he said as he gripped her shoulders to force her back. However, a certain sound made his stomach drop with dread. The door to the apartment opened and in stepped Neji who held an armful of groceries for the both of them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Hyuga paused in the doorway. He was faced with Shikamaru who held a rather eye-catching female on his lap. Their faces were alarmingly close, but Neji simply worked the key from the lock and shut the door behind him. He removed his shoes and placed them neatly side by side next to the door before placing the single bag of grocery items on the table that stood right next to the arm of the sofa where the other two watched. Neji wore a plain stare that could not be easily read. The color of his eyes did little to facilitate it. He simply walked towards the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shikamaru didn’t move. He was stunned. There was no way he could explain his way out of this even if Temari backed him. He had picked up on her efforts but did little to stop it, figuring that if he made no advancements that her fire would dim until it was fully extinguished and she would leave him at peace. Now, however, as he sat stiffly with the girl on his lap, his plan had been thwarted. Finally, he felt the blond move. Her heat abandoned his lap as she stood awkwardly before him. She looked as if she wished to apologize or wait for Neji to reenter so she could defend Shikamaru. She was the one to initiate it all after all.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She crossed her arms uncomfortably as she stared to the kitchen entrance where Neji emerged and leaned against the entrance frame. He rose the glass to his lips and stared to her blankly as he sipped in silence.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um,” Temari began in a croak.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neji slowly lowered the glass from his lips, his grip on the cup tightening as he crossed his own arms. He watched the girl keeping his lips sealed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was me,” she swore, “Shikamaru didn’t make any moves, I forced him and I...”</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Are you trying to apologize?” Neji interrupted calmly as he swirled the clear liquid in the chilled glass.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I — yes, I am. I’m sorry,” she stuttered briefly before holding a hand out to the Nara, “he didn’t bring me here to do anything other than study. We share the same class in the afternoons, and...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neji’s eyes narrowed almost as if he were truly hearing her out and trying to understand her story all while appearing to shoot a cutting glare simultaneously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Temari took it as the latter, so she got closer to the point, “Look, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Assumed what?” Neji interrupted. His voice was still calm and contemplative as he raised the glass to his mouth, keeping his sight narrowed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That he would go with it just because...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because what?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Temari shut her eyes and shook her head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean, you’re trying — you’re failing miserably as a matter of fact — to apologize to me,” Neji stood from the entry way, uncrossed his arms, and placed both of his hands to the glass, “which could only mean that you knew that Shikamaru was taken.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, and that’s why I’m trying to say I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neji stared to her in silence before he slowly stepped towards the girl.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Neji,” Shikamaru began, jerking forward in his seat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neji held up a single hand to halt the Nara without sparing him a glance. He then placed it back to the glass, keeping his eyes on the girl who couldn’t bring herself to look towards the Hyuga.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Temari heard nothing else from the other other than the few steps he took towards her. She felt him right in front of her. He was within half an arm’s length, still, she could not look him in the eye. She felt as if she should fill the silence somehow whether it be through self-deprecation or more apologies. She parted her lips as she looked to the ground. She felt herself grow a bit irritated at the embarrassment that ravished her. Neji leaned towards her, giving no verbal reason as to why before she gripped her fists and frowned irritably, “I...”</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Get out.” Neji‘s voice was as demanding as it was calm. It was firm and unwavering, and he remained unmoving to allow the command to sink into the girl who had proven to have a rather thick skull. He leaned away from her and took another sip from the glass in a casual manner. He had hardly shown any hostility and maintained class all while telling the girl off. He then watched as the girl finally found her legs to move and evict herself from the apartment, shutting the door behind her softly. Neji stared to the door calmly before looking to the Nara who had grown fearful of the levelheaded male.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shikamaru felt his white eyes dig into him. The Nara simply watched his lap where the girl had been only minutes ago. It had all happened so quickly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nara.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neji’s voice chilled him. It quickened his pulse and had the capability to drench him in a cold sweat. Shikamaru swallowed before sighing. He shut his eyes as he regained his composure. “Neji...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look at me,” Neji ordered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shikamaru looked to the Hyuga who wore a white turtleneck tucked into black trousers. “She was telling the truth,” the Nara’s voice wasn’t nearly as sturdy as Neji’s but it was his only means of communication.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neji drank the rest of the cool water before placing it next to the groceries on the side table. He then approached Shikamaru and placed himself in the younger’s lap, mirroring Temari’s prior position. He then reached around the Nara’s neck and toyed with the hairs at his nape, “I know,” he said, “I also know that you have a hard time saying no long before things begin to crumble.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shikamaru shut his eyes shamefully as Temari’s felt embarrassment began to take a hold of him. He then felt Neji place a finger under his chin to raise it, granting the Hyuga room to bury his face into the crook of the Nara’s neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You did not stop her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I tried to.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">“But you did not.”</p><p class="p2">Shikamaru fell speechless at that. Neji was right.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You Can make up for it,” the Hyuga said as he cupped the side of the younger’s face as he slowly rolled into the Nara’s lap.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shikamaru could not seem to sort through his confusion that persisted through the quickly changing situation. He could have sworn that such a display would have gotten him tossed out for the night. He slowly brought his hands up to rest at Neji’s waist when they were swatted away harshly. Shikamaru’s brow twitched at the sting before he looked over Neji’s shoulder questioningly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neji pulled away from his neck with a strange smile that excited yet frightened the Nara. “Get undressed,” Neji said as his hips continued their stimulating motion against the Nara’s lap warmed by his weight, “and wait.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">Shikamaru watched Neji as he pulled off from his lap and took his glass from the table before leaving the room altogether with no further explanation or argument. Shikamaru began to feel relief when he remembered what resorts Neji had in mind. Once again, the Nara felt his stomach plummet as he heard Neji pull a certain drawer open within the room they shared. The Nara hadn’t gotten off Scott-free. He was going to be punished severely.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neji moved to the thrust of the other’s hips as Shikamaru buried himself into the Hyuga repeatedly. Neji’s hair tickled his shoulders as they shook the bed with each stroke. He arched his back as he pressed further back against the Nara who grunted over him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Neji,” the Nara panted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neji shut his eyes having gotten tired of the questionnaire before a perfectly aimed jab of the Nara’s hips forced a moan from him muffled by the shut of his lips.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Neji please,” Shikamaru begged.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neji pushed away from the Nara, working himself off the length that had been penetrating him for minutes. He then turned and fell against the bed, facing the younger whose face expressed just how desperate he had become. The Nara opened his pained eyes to find Neji who hadn’t been too emotionally moved by his pitiful display. The Hyuga only lifted his legs in an expectant spread. Shikamaru dropped his head in a whimper before crawling forward a bit to position himself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How much longer?” The boy asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you can get me off, you can remove it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Shikamaru complained.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you not confident in your ability to do so?” Neji questioned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shikamaru stared the other though barely. He felt as if he had begun to go dizzy at the flow that had been restricted by the ring that hugged the base of his member, “Neji,” he groaned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You should have tried harder to prevent earlier’s scene,” Neji said simply as he hooked his legs around the Nara’s waist.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shikamaru surrendered and lowered his face next to Neji’s as he sank into the excruciatingly tight heat that urged him to release. Only, he couldn’t. Still, he did as he was told and began to roll his hips all over again regardless of the tightness that remained trapped coiled up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neji felt the heat of the Nara’s breath as he panted just next to his ear. He listened to the quickened breath as it mixed with small whines of desperation, pleasure, and discomfort.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Neji,” Shikamaru winced.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you complain again, you will keep it on throughout the night.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">Shikamaru groaned in response as his hips sped up in hopes of pushing the other towards climax, “I don’t think seething over her would turn anyone on,” he strained, “I’ve been fighting a losing battle from the get go.”</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you will continue to fight. You’ve used my couch to your liking,” Neji ran his fingers through the Nara’s hair gently before gripping it at the root, pulling a hoarse breath from the younger, “in return, I get to use you,” Neji said lowly as his hand slid down to the Nara’s sweaty back. The corners of Neji’s lips perked up at the other’s reaction to the prolonged torture.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think,” Shikamaru panted, “that you’re,” another breath, “sadistic.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neji pressed the short crescents of his nails into the Nara’s back and scraped them all the way back up the skin agonizingly slow.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shikamaru hissed before breaking off into a broken moan.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And I think you’re a masochist,” Neji shot back as his hand came up to grip the Nara’s hair a second time.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shikamaru let out a choked noise, “you’re probably right,” he thrusted once harshly causing Neji to press his head against the mattress in ecstasy. “Fuck,” the Nara cursed at the sensations that came together to exist as a pain that would have driven anyone else away but anchored him in, “Neji,” he panted, “do it again.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The,” he grunted, “thing.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hm?” Neji hummed a moan.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The,” Shikamaru’s thoughts were cut off by the harsh feeling of the nails of both of Neji’s hands scraping up his back all at once. The Nara buried his face deeper into the Hyuga’s neck as chills ran over him at the abuse.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You like being treated like that?” Neji’s eyes rolled shut at the penetration that had steadied itself. Shikamaru said nothing, so the Hyuga forced an answer from him by clenching down tightly onto the member that ached for release. The Nara groaned as he raised himself from the Hyuga’s neck. Neji looked up to the Nara evilly and watched as Shikamaru was torn between moaning and crying out in pain. Without a response to his initial question, Neji new the answer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">Finally, Shikamaru nodded, keeping his eyes shut. He enjoyed it, the treatment, the pain and strain.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How did you ever make it on top?” Neji asked through a whisper with a faint shake of his head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shikamaru opened his eyes to stare down to the male in spite. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">Neji offered a false smile, “on your back.”</p>
<p class="p2">The two flipped, efficiently landing the Nara against the bed with Neji sitting over him. Never did they disconnect before the Hyuga leaned back on his hands and raised his hips from the Nara who had been worn thin. Neji then came back down, delivering a highly stimulating stroke against the Nara’s length. Shikamaru’s eyes drifted shut as his hands came up to hold Neji’s thighs. Once again, the Hyuga swatted him away.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Neji,” he choked out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neji felt his own smile grow as he watched the apple of Shikamaru’s throat bob with each swallow and cry. “How badly do you want this to be over?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gods,” Shikamaru gasped, “you’re fucking merciless, please,” he pleaded.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please,” Neji flipped his hair over his shoulder before leaning forward, pressing his hand against the bed right next to the Nara’s head. He lowered his face to Shikamaru’s further straining the boy’s length that weighed heavily and stretched the Hyuga like never before, “...what?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shikamaru drew his knees up as his neck craned back in agony, “please, Neji,” he whispered a whimper.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please, what?” Neji asked again as his hands found their way to the Nara’s chest. They stroked the sweaty pectorals before toying with the hardened numbs that stood aroused by his own torture. He felt as the Nara moved up towards his touch before Shikamaru could muster the proper words.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Neji,” the Nara breathed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hm?” Neji hummed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Neji!” The Nara cried as the Hyuga moved back and continued the rise and fall of his hips.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hm?” Neji repeated more teasingly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">“Fuck, Neji,” he exhaled.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neji watched as the Nara’s brows knitted painfully while he begged to cum over and over only to be denied that release that he so desperately needed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gods, Neji, it hurts,” the Nara exhaled, “please.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It hurts?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">“Yes,” Shikamaru nearly moaned.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, you do not like it?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” he mumbled, “No, yes,” Shikamaru’s head rolled to the side as the Hyuga bounced against him. Neji raised a brow, feigning curiosity. “I mean, it feels good,” he then moaned more loudly, “it’s good,” he slurred.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neji now stared to the Nara in genuine surprise. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">“It hurts,” Shikamaru said breathily, “but it’s good. It’s so good.” His sweat sheened chest rose and feel quickly to Neji’s movements that quickened. “Oh, shit,” Shikamaru cursed through gritted teeth. He slurred nonsense.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neji’s brow twitched as he felt chills that sent a strong and unexpected pulse coursing through him, vandalizing the Nara’s stomach with his own release. The Hyuga stared down between them in confusion as he slowly rode his orgasm to completion. He then looked to the Nara whose blush had spread like wildfire once he realized just how unrecognizable he had gotten. Neji used his arms and legs to pull himself from the boy’s swollen length slowly before lowering himself to the side of the boy to stare to the sort of pain he had put the other through.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shikamaru lowered his legs to the bed and released his tight hold of the bed sheets as he caught his breath, “uh,” his voice was unsteady before it steadied itself into a long awaited release once Neji freed him of the troublesome band. A band that had been put there all because of his troublesome inability to turn people away. He cursed as he spilled heavily on his own hip and bed. Neji watched as the Nara placed an arm over his eyes to hide the stress that began to melt away. He had yet to slow his breath completely, but he had done enough to fall silent. Neji allowed him moments to gather himself before he carried onto the next matter.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am almost glad that she came onto you,” the Hyuga commented as he rose from the bed, “now I know yet another side of you that you’ve been hiding.” He searched for a hair tie to hold his sweat-dampened strands.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Troublesome,” Shikamaru mumbled from underneath the coverage of his arm.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Still, I hope you learned something,” Neji began to form a temporary bun as he spun towards the Nara.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” Shikamaru admitted, “I learned that you’re fucking crazy.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>